Catherine Dent
|birthplace = Baton Rouge, LA |family = Peter Eliasberg Fred C. Dent Eleanor Brown |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Catherine Grace Dent is an American actress best known for her role as Officer Danni Sofer FX series The Shield. Biography Dent was born on April 14, 1965, in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Little is known about Dent's past, including why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that she graduated from the North Carolina School of the Arts in 1993. Dent's first role came in 1991, when she was cast as Robin in the pilot episode for the comedy series The Steven Banks Show. The show failed to get picked up for a full season, but Dent's career continued to progress. Her breakout roll came in 2002, when she was cast as Officer Danni Sofer in the FX crime drama series The Shield. She portrayed the character for eighty-nine episodes before the series was eventually canceled. Since then, Dent has made multiple appearances in TV shows and movies such as The Player, Reckless, Castle, The Mentalist, Breakout Kings, Lie to Me, Ghost Whisperer, Duress, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Dent portrayed Ellen Daniels in the Season Four episode "Pleasure Is My Business". Filmography *Imposters (2017) - Cynthia Van Duzer *Longmire (2016) - ADA Lisa Holder *Fear the Walking Dead (2016) - Melissa Geary *The Player (2015) - Barbara Lee *The Astronaut Wives Club (2015) - Beverly Davis *Galyntine (2014) - Unknown Character *Video Game High School (2014) - Karen Swan *Gang Related (2014) - D.A. Ellis (6 episodes) *Guilty at 17 (2014) - Melanie Scott *Rake (2014) - Judge Dupre *Finding Neighbors (2013) - Mary *Ironside (2013) - Rachel Watson *Castle (2013) - Beth Tanner *Reckless (2013) - Senator *Leverage (2012) - Ellen Casey *Touch (2012) - Abigail Kelsey (4 episodes) *The Mentalist (2011-2012) - FBI Agent Susan Darcy (6 episodes) *Drew Peterson: Untouchable (2012) - Karen Chojnacki *Carjacked (2011) - Therapist *Chuck (2011) - Jane *Breakout Kings (2011) - Paula Berry *NCIS (2010) - Former NCIS Special Agent Whitney Sharp (2 episodes) *Law & Order: LA (2010) - Defense Attorney *Lie to Me (2010) - Faye Sheridan *The Closer (2010) - Melissa Disken *Ghost Whisperer (2010) - Laura Bradley *Day One (2010) - Jennifer *Duress (2009) - Jenny *Natalee Holloway (2009) - Carol *Criminal Minds - "Pleasure Is My Business" (2009) TV episode - Ellen Daniels *The Shield (2002-2008) - Danni Sofer (89 episodes) *Sanctuary (2008) - Sarah Hanson *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) - Agent Greta Simpson (3 episodes) *Without a Trace (2007) - Lindsay Bynum *The Bad Son (2007) - Ronnie McAdams *Numb3rs (2007) - Naomi Vaughn *Grey's Anatomy (2007) - Cathy Rogerson *The Shield (2007) - Officer Danni Sofer (voice) *Law & Order (2006) - Dena Carter *The Unseen (2005) - Ms. Lucille *Tides of War (2005) - Lieutenant Claire Trifoli *Judging Amy (2005) - Connie Barrett *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Kay Marquette *21 Grams (2003) - Ana *Taken (2002) - Sally Clarke (3 episodes) *Auto Focus (2002) - Susan *The Majestic (2001) - Mabel *Venomous (2001) - Susan Edmonton *It Is What It Is (2001) - Marley Weber *The Invisible Man (2001) - Dr. Elizabeth Rendell (2 episodes) *Replicant (2001) - Angie *The Lone Gunmen (2001) - Carol Strode *Someone Like You... (2001) - Alice, Jane's Sister *The Sopranos (2000) - Arlene Riley *Nash Bridges (1999) - Tara Browning *Dharma & Greg (1999) - Cynthia *Looking for the Goodbars (1999) ... Cynthia *Third Watch (1999) - Doris Fontaine *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999) - Deborah Latrell *The X-Files (1999) - June Gurwich *L.A. Doctors (1999) - Alice Field *Chicago Hope (1998) - Tanya Anderson *Frasier (1998) - Claudia Kynock *The Pretender (1998) - Dr. Carla Goetz *Jaded (1998) - Lisa Heller *Dangerous Proposition (1998) - Laura *One Life to Live (1997) - Janice Talbert (2 episodes) *March 29th, 1979 (1997) - Jane Freedman *Crisis Center (1997) - Laura *High Incident (1996) - Unknown Character *The Debutantes (1996) - Mary Cat *New York Undercover (1996) - Shirley *Nobody's Fool (1994) - Charlotte *A Girls' Guide to Sex (1993) - Tracy Pixel *Dallas (1991) - Reporter #1 *The Steven Banks Show (1991) - Robin 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses